Looks make you pretty, feelings make you human!
by Linda Eastman
Summary: Annie thoughts when she was alone in sewer and she realises that Joshua let her see and that see loves him. READ and REVIEW PLEASE!


Title: Looks make you pretty, feelings make you human! Author: X8-948 A.N.: I wrote this right after I saw "Dwag day afternoon" If there are some mistakes (of any kind) please let me know! REVIEW Disclaimer: I don't own them snif I just play with them smile Feedback: darkangelrulesx8_948@hotmail.com  
  
Looks make you pretty, feelings make you human!  
  
With Joshua gone, I'm whole alone in this scary sewer. It gives me some time to think, before the sectorpolice finds me. I know that everyone told me over and over again not to trust a stranger. My dad told it hundreds of times maybe more.  
  
" I love you Annie honey, you know that right? This was a hard lesson for you to learn, but you learned so it wasn't all useless" remember for next time NEVER TRUST A STRANGER. You got lucky today they only took your money but next time they might take your money and your life! And you are to precious and to beautiful to die. OK? Now go and brush you teeth en get some rest I'll see you in the morning"  
  
My dad told me this when I was twelve. When I went for a walk some guys said that they were from the police, they took me into an alley and stole my money, sector pass and my dignety!  
  
From then on I was always carefull with people I didn't knew well. Till the day I ran into Joshua or rather when Billie ran into Joshua. And so Joshua and I met for the first time, he sounded really nice and friendly. He was more than welcome in my boring life. You don't meet a boy from France everyday do you? So I invited him over for dinner but he insisted on having the dinner at his place, why not I thought, this is a great oppertunity to get to know him. And so it happend.  
  
The dinner was great, even more than that. We talked about lots of stuff but he surprised me with the news that he was a painter. He let me "see" the colours with my hands. He was very patient and I fell in love, hopelessly in love. It hurted me when he said that he had to go back to France. Every single day I hoped I would hear his soft voice and his tender touches when he holds my hand. But I didn't expected to be like this.  
  
When I heard that trashcan fall I thought it was just a cat looking for some food, it wouldn't be the first time. And how could I know? The next day when Billie and I went for our dailly walke I again ran into Joshua. It hurted me that he didn't told me that he was back in town but who blames him, I scare of people! Before I could realised what happend we were in this smelly sewer on the run from those guys who wanted to beat up Joshua, I thought.  
  
When Joshua told me he was one of those things that were alot in the news and on the radio lateley it scared me to death. I was afraid that he might kill me, hurt me or something else. But he didn't he kept apologizing but I was truly angry on him! How could I forgive him he took advantager for the fact that I couldn't see and I trusted him. Actually I've always thought that there was something wrong with him. But I was to shy to ask. So stupid from me!!! I couldn't know he tricked me.  
  
In a kinda way he's like me. We both scare of people. People are afraid from things that are different he tolld me and he has damned right. But to me it doesn't matters anymore he's still the same good, old Joshua to me, now I understand why he lyed, I'm ready to forgive him and to say to him that I love him. No matter what will happen Joshua, Billie and I will stay for ever together. Cause he's the one that "opend" my eyes, For the first time in my life I can say that I see more than other people can. I see the kindness and the humanity in creatures that even aren't close to human.  
  
"Be kind for everyone you meet is fighting a harder battle" I whisper, it's from some smart, old man called Plato and finnally I know what he is meaning with it.  
  
I hear some footsteps, they are getting closer and closer  
  
"Is their someone?"  
  
no answer, probably didn't hear me.  
  
"Is their someone?" I yell a bit louder this time.  
  
"Don't worry miss it's over, your safe"  
  
I smile and nod hé's right it's over and now it can begin. Suddenly I feel very unconfortable. There's something..  
  
KRAK ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------- It was supposed to be shorther even though I know this is already short. I hope it wasn't al to bad and boring! 


End file.
